full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Lodivico Falco
Lodivico is a Hunter and Inquisitorial enforcer for The Order of St. Arthur operating under the alias of 'Blacklist.' He is a noted sharpshooter with his claim to fame having been shooting a fleeing Werelion at top speed in the head at over a mile's distance. He is noted for the cool pride and serene expressionless way in which he conducts his 'contracts' and how he never complains about a target. He is frequently paired with his younger brother Ernesto, with the two having public identities as the heads of a small private security company dealing in alarms, locks, etc. Although secretly operate a corner of the Order's extensive weapon smuggling rings. Characteristics *'Name': Lodivico Falco *'Aliases': Blacklist *'Age': 31 *'Hair': Strawberry Blonde *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Hunting, being presentable, his brother, coffee, fulfilling a contract *'Dislikes': Losing his cool, his targets getting in his way, annoying people *'Family': Ernesto Falco (Brother) Appearance Ernesto is a tall man with Strawberry blonde hair, trimmed goatee, with a strong jawline and a slightly upturned nose. He possess a slim, if well toned build, with his whole body seeming to have been slightly stretched, giving him long spidery fingers. He frequently wears smart tow piece suits, of very basic colors like Black or White, and occasionally greys, which are all well pressed. He wears over these a long brown cotton overcoat, which he often wears in a cape like fashion, not putting his arms through the sleeves. He also has a fondness for silk scarfs. His Order Combat Armor is highly ornate, possessing engravings all over it. His helmet has what could be called a jutting beak at the front and a T visor along with little wing caricature where his ears should be. His suit itself is a specialized skin tight body glove woven with silver, with selective silver gold plating alloy covering key areas of his body like chest, shoulders, legs etc. Background Born into a small rural village in Italy, Lodivico was driven by an overbearing father to become a priest, while his brother was driven to become a boxer. Needless to say a life time of perceived underachieving did little to actually encourage Lodivico and Ernesto to take up these trades rather getting involved as thugs for the Italian Mafia. However when the two were caught, and released on bail by some mutual friends in their crime syndicate it didn't take long for the quick whited Lodivico to figure out their father had sold them out. Promptly leading to both brothers killing their parents. On turning eighteen they joined the Italian special forces, were Lodivico demonstrated a peerless skill for his accuracy with any weapon, indeed they quickly graduated their training and served several missions together, but Lodivico resigned after his brother was kicked out. Both brothers then served in a handful of separate Private Military Companies for the next five years. This changed during one mission where they ran into another mercenary company that had supernatural soldiers during a mission. Ernesto and Lodivico succeeded their mission regardless and managed to eliminate a fair few of the supernatural opponents without silver. It was this act which got them scouted by the Order of St. Arthur which they readily joined due to both brothers seeing the 'challenge' in killing such unorthodox foes. Both brother earned fearsome reputations over the next six years, with them taking part in hunts all over the world, while using the Security Company as cover. Their most noted act was taking part in the 2009 Werelion massacre in South America, where Lodivico is recorded to have killed the last of their kind. Although later records would reveal that this was not true. For this act along with his brother brutal display of ferocity, both of them were permitted to join the Inquisitorial forces as Enforcers. Personality Lodivico is a perfectionist, and prides himself on completing his work, he believes strongly in the idea that a man should always strive to overcome himself to reach a higher plain of thought. He cares for little apart from himself and his little brother, so long as fresh contracts are provided him and will do anything do long as he gets to kill. This is because deep down he is just as sadistic a killer as his brother, probably more so as he gets his thrill out of simply killing people rather then the thrill of the fight. Interestingly he doesn't really hold anything against the supernatural, simply seeing them as a challenge to be killed, and almost casual about gunning down ordinary humans. However he does realize that if he were to ever be infected his life would essentially be over so shows a weariness about individuals who can pass on their conditions. The only thing that ever seems to annoy him is his brothers antics and people who stop him killing. At which point he can loose his cool and flip out. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Human:' Lodivico is a human currently in his physical prime. However despite uncanny perception he is easily outclassed in terms of raw power by a supernatural creature, although does show a knack for climbing. *'Perception:' Lodivico has a keen eye and can determine small details at long ranges *'Sociopath:' Clinically proven, Lodivico shows no remorse for killing and sees people simply as tools, the only exception being hos brother. However he is fully able of functioning in society, being extremely good at hiding his murderous tendencies. Skills *'Marksmen:' An extremely good shot, he is famed for killing a wrelion with one bullet from a while away. He is by no means the best sniper in the world, but is an extremely capable at hitting specific parts of his opponents anatomy, with a preference for the head. *'Special Forces training' *'Tracking' *'Security systems:' Lodivico runs a security firm and so has good knowledge of how to bypass certain security systems. * Equipment *'Rifles' *'Silver Machete' *'Revolver' *'Specialized ammo:' Lodivico frequently uses silver ammo, containing mercury which he custom designs. He also uses 'rune ammo' a magical variety provided by the order which can contain a magic spell and on impact ill detonate the spell, while rare its use is sometimes worth it as it can essentially pack a RPG's power into a pistol. However the complexity of manufacturing one round means Lodivico doesn't often use them for the sake of preserving his limited stockpile. Relationships *'Ernesto Falco' Lodivico is extremely protective of his brother. After growing up in the fast and rough lifestyle of the Italian mob and the hard and tough lifestyle of the Italian special forces, the one person he knows he can depend on is Ernesto. The two share a close brotherly bond and while they both drive each other mad with their drastically polarised personalities they compliment each other. Lodivico helps to keep his brothers more brutal and bloodthirsty traits in check and helps him pass off as normal, while in turn his brother acts as that extra bit of intimidation, skilled enforcer and also a great mate when he needs it. In combat the two act almost perfectly in sink, Lodivico taking the range while Ernesto engages his opponent in close combat. And Lodivico depends on his brother to make sure no one can get close to him. *'Damian Thatch' Lodivico and Thatch respect each other. Thatch is reliable boss who pays well, has acted as a guide to the twins in the new world of monster hunting and has helped them out of more than one or two legal issues. Lodivico in turn while a professional is willing to do the dirty things Thatch needs doing and does not question what h does so long as he is paid. While Damian has a problem with Lodivico's brother, Lodovico has remained either ignorant or trusts his boss to not bring personal feelings into their work. *'Peter Talbot' *'Derek Xander' Lodivico is not the kind of person to hold a grudge, but after wounding Ashley Norwest in a fight trying to help his brother, Derek attacked him and in the ensuing fight Derek bit Lodivico on the arm. In a split second Lodivico realised what this meant and sliced off his own arm to prevent him from getting infected, which wile work cost him his real arm. As such he sorely wants to settle the score, and while he states its more out of professional pride there is definitely something more to him, maybe even a desire for revenge. He has sworn to hurt him, even if it means going through Ashley to get to him. *'Covey Simbato' After finding out that there was a group of werecats in a band and after doing some digging and finding out one was a werelion Lodivico took it as a personal challenge, as he had claimed the last known werelion kill a few years earlier. He plotted with his brother to kill them and carefully planned the kill but despite seriously wounding one of them and while he managed to wound Covey he was unable to kill him and was driven off by him and Li Mei. However he is keen to make sure his reputation is preserved. Covey has no idea who the masked shooter who hit him was but is infuriated that Lodivico shot Madoka with a gold bullet and swears to stop him ever hurting any of his friends. However he takes a moment pause, after finding out he was the primary target due to the fact the attacker wanted to 'bag the last of the werelions.' *'Li Mei' Li Mei was able to get a good look Lodivico after running him down. While Lodivico was able to escape by throwing cat nip at her distracting her for a split second so he could escape. Li Mei thus feels deep shame at letting him away although Lodivico has a shred of respect for her as she out of the whole pack managed to catch up with him. *'Madoka Akashi' Lodivico shot her in his attempt to kill Covey, and while did not kill her is upset that he missed a kill and failed to hit Covey, calling her a stupid 'cat.' Gallery Voice Actor * Trivia *Lodivico's theme song is 'Know my name' by Chris Cornell Navigation Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:The Order of St. Arthur